Force of a Thousand Seal
The Force of a Thousand Seal is a powerful mark on the user stomach in the shape of a pentagon. The colour of the mark depends on the chakra of the user. This seal was created by Daiki Yamauchi, a student of Sakura Haruno from Kumogakure and son of the Fourth Raikage. He had seen the magnificent effects of the Strength of a Hundred Seal on her forehead and closely studied her Medical Ninjutsu and its backgrounds, all the way to deciphering how it works. Using this, he created a seal which stores the energy that isn't used when the body performs both aerobic and anaerobic respiration (for example, when one is asleep) through manipulation of Yang-based chakra to control life force and the way it flows around the body (The unused energy is mixed with Yang-based chakra and stored in the seal. When there is enough energy and the seal is active, the user's body undergoes a transformation. Weakness This ability is a physically enhancing technique which depends on processes in the body maintained by the brain. If the brain is in a different mental state such as under a powerful genjutsu like Tsukiyomi, these reactions in the body slow down. But it takes a master in genjutsu such as Kurenai Yūhi or Itachi Uchiha to pull this off with any visible effects. Abilities What this seal offers is a powerful increase in all physical aspects of the user's body (speed, strength, stamina, endurance and agility). Depending on the amount of chakra exerted in the instant of activation, the abilities change but this technique does not affect one's chakra level. * Level 1 - The user's abilities are all increased to 250% of its original (the original being 100%). Hair becomes reminiscent of Naruto Uzumaki in Nine Tails' Chakra Mode and larger muscles are gained. These abilities are equal to opening three of the Eight Gates. * Level 2 - The user's abilities are all increased to 500% of its original. Muscles become much larger and hair becomes more spiky. This requires more than double the energy needed for Level 1. These abilities are equal to opening six of the Eight Gates. * Level 3 - The users abilities are increased to 1000% of its original. Hair grows to tail bone length and muscles become even larger. This requires almost double the energy required for Level 2. These abilities are on par with A's Lightning Release Chakra Mode. * Level 4 - The user's abilities total the power of Level 3 plus all of the Tailed Beast's abilities. Requires Tailed Beast Chakra in order to ensure the seal doesn't overload by storing some of the energy within the Tailed Beast reserve. More than four times the energy is needed than Level 3 and the only source of chakra large enough to absorb the enormous amount of energy is Tailed Beast Chakra. Hair becomes either black or brown and muscles become extremely large. Hair grows over the muscles except for the chest and stomach. These transformations are due to the overflow of Yin-based chakra which governs spiritual energy, and the form of the user's Tailed Beast is manifested on him. Tails are grown and number depends on the Tailed Beast inside. Once in this form, Tailed Beast Mode is not accessible. These abilities are similar to Naruto Uzumaki's Six Paths Sage Mode, but does not allow the user to replenish vital organs and they cannot fly. In this mode the user also has access to Sage Techniques due to huge amounts of natural energy used. With enough mastery and control, the user can learn to use Yin-Yang Release with minimal strength. If more than one Tailed Beast is sealed within the user, the user will explode due to the overload of energy and chakra. Trivia * This technique is derived from the Super Saiyan transformation in the famous Dragon Ball franchise.